Destiny Animal Ranger
by Rogue21493
Summary: Dustin has a little sister. She lives with their dad. Well Dustin and the gang go to visit her. Guess what they find out? Dustin's little sister is the black wolf ranger. And things are getting close to the end. HunterOC DustinOC ShaneOC On Hold
1. Eveything you need to know

Destiny Animal Rangers

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: I wish! LOL I wouldn't mind owning quite a few of them. I only own, the new team, the bad guys and the good guys.

Here's what you y'all need to know:

Morphers: A mini animal of the rangers respective color and animal that transforms into their bracelet/mopher. Bracelet is sliver with the rangers respective animal head on it, in their respective color.

Power Rangers:

Jack Mercer - Red Ranger - Ape

Reid Garwin - Green Ranger - Frog

Chris Johnson - Blue Ranger - Elephant

Lyssa Cirocco - Pink Ranger - Bear

Kerry Shepherd - Yellow Ranger - Tiger

Brandy Brooks- Black Ranger - Wolf

And yes, I know normally there are only five rangers but this time I made there be six so deal! LOL

Bad Guys:

El Gato (Means the cat) - muscular, with a big lion head.

Gildon - muscular, green, 'gator head and tail

Amanda - cat like looks and reflexes

Klato's - like putties but not. Grey with cat paws, human feet, cat tails, cat head and yeah LOL

Good Guys (beside the Rangers):

Beta - A female robot that helps Zelda and the rangers. Basically a female Alpha.

Zelda - A female Zordon, really.

And yeah, that's really it lol, oh wait. Here's the profiles:

Name: Jack Andrew Mercer  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'2  
Hair: Dirty Blond  
Eyes: Grey  
Style: Rocker  
Music: Rock, classic rock, 80's and a bit of rap  
Nicknames: Cracker Jack, Jackie, Jackie-O, and Jam (Initials)

Name: Reid Michael Garwin  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'12  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Style: Kinda peppy but kinda rocker too.  
Music: Rap, classic rock, and some 80's  
Nicknames: none at the moment

Name: Christopher James Johnson  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Style: Kinda more peppy then anyone else's.  
Music: 80's, classical, and a little of whatever his friends can get him to listen to.  
Nicknames: Chris and C.J (Initials)

Name: Lyssa Jamie Cirocco  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5 ½  
Hair: Brown with blond highlights  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Peppy, rocker and anything she likes  
Music: Rock, classic rock, 80's and rap  
Nicknames: Lyss and Crash

Name: Kerry Ash Shepherd  
Age: 16 (turns 17 in a few weeks)  
Height: 5'3  
Hair: Brown with yellow tips  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Rocker, heavy metal and anything she likes  
Music: Rock, heavy metal, classic rock, 80's, rap, and a bit of country  
Nicknames: Ker, Ker-bear, Ash (middle name) and Mouth

Name: Brandy Elizabeth Brooks  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6  
Hair: Dark brown with black streaks  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Rocker and anything she likes  
Music: Rock, classic rock, 80's, country and a tiny bit of rap.  
Nicknames: B., Bethie, Beth, Liz, Lizzie, Elizabeth (the last five are for her middle name), B.B (her first and last initials) and Devil Child (DC)

And that's all for now! LOL Please review!


	2. Prologue

Destiny Animal Rangers

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only the following people:  
Jack Mercer (Not the Jack from Four Brothers I'm just using he name lol)  
Reid Garwin (Same from above but from The Covenant)  
Chris Johnson  
Lyssa Circco  
Kerry Shepherd  
Brandy Brooks  
El Gato  
Gildon  
Klatos  
Zelda  
Beta

A/N: Enjoy!

**Prologue**

"YE! YE! YE!" Beta yelled, running up to Zelda who was watching the huge tv for viewing the town of, Onyx.

Zelda sighed. "Yes, Beta?" she asked.

"Trouble Zeldie!" Beta exclaimed.

"What kind?" Zelda asked, alert for trouble.

"El Gato kind! He woke up! He, Gildon, Amanda and the Klatos are ready for trouble." Beta said.

"It's time for the power rangers." Zelda said.

"Really?!" Beta asked.

"Really." Zelda said.

Beta punched in the code to find the 6 power rangers. Five minutes later 6 teenagers showed up in the huge room.

"What the hell?!" the one with dirty blond hair asked.

"What's going on?" the one with blond hair asked.

"Whoa." the one with black hair said.

"Umm, who are you and what's going on?" the one with brown and blond highlights asked.

"This is amazing." the one with black hair and dark purple tips said.

"Holy crap, dude." the one with dark brown hair and light red streaks said.

"Welcome I am Zelda and you six are the next power rangers." Zelda said, standing in front of the teenagers.

"WHAT?!" all six asked.

"No way."

"Wow."

"Nuh huh."

"Cool, but whoa!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

Zelda smiled. "Jack?"

The one with dirty blond hair stepped forward.

"You are the red Destiny Animal Ranger. Your animal is the ape." Zelda said, handing Jack a small little ape that crawled up Jack's arm and down it and turned into a sliver bracelet on his wrist, with a ape head on it in red. Jack stepped back into the line.

"Reid?"

The one with blond hair stepped forward.

"You are the green Destiny Animal Ranger. Your animal is the frog." Zelda said, handing Reid a small little frog who hopped up, Reid's arm and down it and turned into a sliver bracelet on his wrist, with a frog head on it in green. Reid stepped back into the line.

"Chris?"

The one with black hair stepped forward.

"You are the blue Destiny Animal Ranger. Your animal is the elephant." Zelda said, handing Chris a small little elephant who walked up, Chris's arm and down it and turned into a sliver bracelet on his wrist, with a elephant head on it in blue. Chris stepped back into the line.

"Lyssa?" Zelda asked.

The brown haired one with blond highlights stepped forward.

"You are the pink Destiny Animal Ranger. Your animal is the bear." Zelda said, handing her a small bear that walked up her arm and down it and turned into a sliver bracelet on her wrist, with a bear head on it in pink. Lyssa stepped back into the line.

"Kerry?" Zelda asked.

The black haired one with dark purple tips stepped forward.

"You are the yellow Destiny Animal Ranger. Your animal is the tiger." Zelda said, handing her a small tiger that walked up her arm and down it and turned into a sliver bracelet on her wrist, with a tiger head on it in yellow. Kerry stepped back in line.

"Brandy?" Zelda asked.

The dark brown haired one with light red streaks stepped forward.

"Your are the black Destiny Animal Ranger. Your animal is the wolf." Zelda said, handing her a small wolf that walked up her arm and down it and turned into a sliver bracelet on her wrist, with a wolf head on it in black. Brandy stepped back in line.

"You six are the Destiny Animal Rangers. You are the ones who must protect this town and world from evil." Zelda said. "Do you accept?"

All six teenagers looked at each other and then at Zelda. "YEAH!" they all said as one.

Zelda smiled. "Nice, very nice rangers."

All six teenagers got in a circle. Jack put his hand out. "Destiny Animal Ranger Red Ape!"

"Destiny Animal Ranger Green Frog!" Reid put his hand on top of Jack's.

"Destiny Animal Ranger Blue Elephant!" Chris put his hand on top of Jack's and Reid's.

"Destiny Animal Ranger Pink Bear!" Lyssa put her hand on top of Jack's, Reid's and Chris's.

"Destiny Animal Ranger Yellow Tiger!" Kerry put her hand on top of Jack's, Reid's, Chris's and Lyssa's.

"Destiny Animal Ranger Black Wolf!" Brandy put her hand on top of Jack's, Reid's, Chris's, Lyssa's and Kerry's.

"DESTINY ANIMAL RANGERS!" They all yelled, throwing their hands in the air.

**Review now!**

That's all for now:D


	3. Dustin Visits And Klatos Attack

Destiny Animal Rangers

By: Rogue2149

Disclaimer: Only the bad guys, rangers and good guys, no one from Ninja Storm. That means these people:  
Jack Mercer (Not the Jack from Four Brothers I'm just using he name lol)  
Reid Garwin (Same from above but from The Covenant)  
Chris Johnson  
Lyssa Circco  
Kerry Shepherd  
Brandy Brooks  
El Gato  
Gildon  
Klatos  
Zelda  
Beta

A/N: Enjoy!

**Six Months Later**

At the wind ninja academy

Waldo "Dustin" Brooks was walking, reading a letter, not looking where he was going.

"Dustin, watch it!" Tori Hanson yelled to her friend.

Dustin looked up and jumped out of the way for some young students. "Thanks, Tor." He said, grinning at Tori.

"No problem. Who's the letter from?" she asked, as Shane, Cam, Blake and Hunter came into the room.

"My little sister." Dustin said.

"Brandy?" Shane asked.

"You have a little sister?" Blake asked.

Dustin nodded. "Her name is Brandy."

"How is she?" Cam asked.

"You guys know her?" Hunter asked.

Shane nodded. "She use to go here but then her dad took her on a trip and it's been about 5 years since we've seen her. Well, Dustin saw her about 3 years ago but it's been a long time."

"How is she?" Tori asked.

"She's doing good." Dustin said. "My dad also sent me a letter. He's inviting me, Tori, Shane and Cam to come visit. And he says any one else too."

"Sweet, man." Shane said.

"So, who wants to go?" Dustin asked.

"You know I want to go." Tori said.

"Same for me." Shane said.

"I'll come too." Cam said.

"Blake? Hunter?" Tori asked.

"Sure." Blake said.

Hunter nodded.

"Sweeeeeet." Dustin said.

"When do you guys want to leave?" Cam asked.

"As soon as possible!" Dustin said.

"I'll go check it with my dad, guys." Cam said.

"Cool, man." Shane said.

Cam went to check if it would be okay with his dad. It probably would be since most of the students we're home for a break.

Cam came back about 15 minutes later saying it was okay. They all went to pack for the trip.

One day later 

Dustin walked up the walk way to the house his sister and dad lived in.

"Dude, I can't wait to see B." he said, knocking on the door.

Shane nodded. "Does she still like skateboarding?" he asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah and riding dirt bikes too."

"Your sister likes riding dirt bikes too?" Blake asked, a arm around Tori's shoulders. They had been dating for almost a year.

Dustin nodded. The door opened. There stood a man in his early 50's. He looked like a older version of Dustin.

"Dustin!" he said.

"Dad!" Dustin and his dad hugged.

"Come in, come in." he said, letting them all in.

"Where's the rugrat?" Shane asked.

"She should be here in a bi–" James, Dustin's dad started to say but got cut off by the front door opening and the sound of it closing and someone walking into the living room. "There she is."

They walked from the kitchen to the living room where a girl of about 17 was on the couch, with her legs streched out. She was in ripped jeans, a black tee shirt with a crimson fire heart on the chest and a black sweat shirt was tied around her waist. She had on black boots. Her brown hair had light black streaks.

"Hey, doesn't your big brother get a hug?" Dustin asked.

The girl looked up and smiled at Dustin. She jumped up in a quick motion and hugged Dustin. Dustin laughed and hugged her back.

"You've grown up, lil sis." Dustin said, pulling away to look at his little sister.

"Yeah, yeah. Shane!" she hugged Shane next, then Cam and then Tori.

"This is Blake and Hunter." Dustin said.

"Hey." Blake said,

"Hey." Hunter said.

"Nice to meet you guys." she said.

"So, I'll leave you all alone." James said, walking out of the room.

"So, how have you been, sis?" Dustin asked, sitting on the couch. Blake sat in a chair with Tori in his lap and Hunter took the other chair. Shane sat on the couch, with Cam. Brandy and Dustin sat on the other couch.

"I've been doing good. School sucks but still good." Brandy said.

"So, do I need to kick any guys butts for messing with you?" Dustin asked.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Can you kick your own butt?" she teased.

Dustin laughed and pushed her slightly. Brandy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I mean it." Dustin said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm just saying. And no there is no guy at the moment who needs their butt kicked."

"Nice bracelet." Tori commented on Brandy's bracelet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks." Brandy said, looking at her bracelet with a black wolf head on it. "My friend's huh dad made a few for us, you know the whole group."

Tori nodded.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Shane asked.

Brandy shrugged. "They got a skate park, a place to ride dirt bikes, karate classes, and then there's the park and a few other places."

"Sweet. Why don't we go check out the dirt bike place?" Dustin asked, standing up. Brandy nodded and stood too.

"Come on I'll show you guys where it is." she said, heading to the door.

They soon arrived at the dirt bike place/track. But before they could do anything, a bunch of Klatos and Gildon showed up.

**Review!**

Review my peeps!


	4. Fight

Destiny Animal Rangers  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only these people:  
Jack Mercer (Not the Jack from Four Brothers I'm just using he name lol)  
Reid Garwin (Same from above but from The Covenant)  
Chris Johnson  
Lyssa Circco  
Kerry Shepherd  
Brandy Brooks  
El Gato  
Gildon  
Klatos  
Zelda  
Beta

A/N: Enjoy!

"Whoa! What are these things?!" Dustin asked, dropping into a fight stance. Brandy, Shane, Cam, Tori, Blake and Hunter mimicking him.

"How should I know?!" Brandy asked.

"Ahh, humansssss. It'ssssss time for your end." Gildon said.

"Not so fast, Gildon!" they heard from their side. A red and green ranger came flying at Gildon and attacked him, kicking and punching at him. A blue and pink ranger followed. Then a yellow ranger followed.

"Rangersssssss! Where'ssssssss the black ranger?" Gildon asked.

"That's for us to know and you to shut up about!" the yellow ranger said.

The pink ranger nodded. "What she said."

The red ranger's helmet looked a bit like the face of a ape, the blue ranger's helmet looked a bit like the face of a elephant, the green ranger's helmet looked a bit like the face of a frog, the pink ranger's helmet looked a bit like the face of a bear and the yellow ranger's helmet looked a bit like the face of a tiger. They each had a small circle on their chest with their respective animal's face on it.

Gildon laughed. "It'ssssss fine. I'll desssstory you all firsst and then the black ranger."

"You'll never defeat us, Gildon!" the red ranger said.

Gildon laughed. "Klatossss attack!"

The Klatos ran at the rangers. They started to fight.

"Dude, there are rangers here too?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah and 'here too'? Huh?" Brandy asked.

"Uhh, never mind." Dustin said.

Brandy shook her head. Gildon threw a energy blast at them. They all went flying backwards.

"Hey! Don't hurt the innocents!" the yellow ranger yelled at Gildon.

Brandy bit her lip as Gildon aimed another blast at her, her brother and her and his friends. She had to do this. Standing up, she looked at Dustin and them. "If you guys tell anybody about this, your dead!" she threatened as a monster appeared.

The monster looked like a clown. "Hehehe. Hello rangers! I'm trickster!" the monster said in a weird annoying voice.

The rangers were outnumbered. Gildon, Trickster, and all the Klatos were a little too much.

"I mean it." Brandy said. She then went through her own hand motions. "Destiny Animal Ranger! Black wolf!" she yelled, morphing. Once she was done morphing, she ran to join her companions.

"Whoa! My sister is a ranger too?! No way!" Dustin said.

Brandy's helmet looked a bit like the face of a wolf and she had a small circle on her chest that had a wolf head on it.

"Yellow, red! Help me take down Trickster!" Brandy yelled.

Yellow and red nodded. Blue, green and pink continued to fight the Klatos.

Brandy went to kick Trickster but he threw a box at her, hitting her in the chest and making her fly back. She looked at the box. "What?" she asked as the box popped open and a Jack in the box slammed its fist in her face.

She threw the box away from her. "I hate those things." she muttered.

The red ranger went to kick at Trickster but instead hit a brick wall. Trickster laughed and ripped at the brick wall. It was a paper brick wall!

The yellow ranger went to hit Trickster but got hit in the face with a pie that exploded and sent her flying backwards.

"Man, I am seriously starting to hate clowns!" Brandy said.

The yellow ranger nodded. "Me too."

"Hey, y'all need some help?" the green ranger asked, running over to them, the blue and pink ranger following. They had managed to finish off the Klatos.

The red ranger nodded. "Lets finish this third rate clown off!" he said.

"APE FISTS!" the red ranger yelled. A pair of huge red fists that looked like ape fists appeared on his fists.

"FROG BLASTERS!" the green ranger yelled. Two green blasters appeared in his hands.

"ELEPHANT SHIELD BLASTER!" the blue ranger yelled. A blue shield that was also a blaster appeared in his right hand.

"TIGER DAGGERS!" the yellow ranger yelled. Two yellow daggers appeared in her hands.

"BEAR BOW!" the pink ranger yelled. A pink bow appeared in her hands.

"WOLF BLADE!" Brandy yelled. A black sword (blade) appeared in her hands.

Trickster laughed. "Nice tricks rangers!" he giggled.

The green ranger groaned. "Can we finish this dude off?" he asked.

The red ranger nodded. "Lets do it!"

The rangers ran at Trickster and attacked. The rangers kicked, punched and hit Trickster with their weapons. Trickster though used his tricks to keep them from hurting him to bad. He then sent a smoke bomb at them, covering them in dark black smoke.

Trickster and Gildon then disappeared. Once the smoke cleared, the rangers all groaned.

"Why can't we ever finish off the monsters in one fight, instead of two or three?" the pink ranger asked.

"I don't know, but that's the way it is." the red ranger said.

Brandy looked over at her brother and her and his friends. She then looked at her fellow rangers. "Now I have to go explain to my brother and our friends that I'm the black ranger." she said.

The green ranger placed his hand on Brandy's shoulder. "We'll miss you." he said in a sad voice.

Brandy rolled her eyes under her helmet. She pushed the green ranger away from her. "You're a dork."

The yellow ranger nodded. "A big one!"

"Hey! Not funny!" the green ranger said.

Dustin, Shane, Cam, Tori, Blake and Hunter walked up to them. "So, you're a power ranger?" Dustin asked.

Brandy nodded. "Yeah but lets talk about this at the command center." she said. She then held her right wrist up to her mouth. "Hey, Beta, can you teleport us to the command center?"

"Of course! Teleporting now!" came a female voice, that Dustin and them assumed was Beta.

They all teleported to a huge room, with a square table, a screen and lots of buttons and things. They were at the command center.

**Review!**

You know the drill!


	5. Command Center

Destiny Animal Rangers  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only the following people are the ones I own:  
Jack Mercer (Not the Jack from Four Brothers I'm just using he name lol)  
Reid Garwin (Same from above but from The Covenant)  
Chris Johnson  
Lyssa Circco  
Kerry Shepherd  
Brandy Brooks  
El Gato  
Gildon  
Klatos  
Zelda  
Beta

A/N: Enjoy!

"Cool, dude." Dustin said.

"Very nice." Cam said.

"Sweet, man." Shane said.

"Power down." all the rangers said and they powered down.

Brandy chuckled a little. "Umm, well I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What?" Dustin asked, having a air head moment.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "The fact that I'm a ranger. But let me give you the inductions."

"This is Jack, the red ranger." Jack nodded his head. He was in jeans and a seleveless red tee shirt.

"This is Reid, the green ranger." Reid smirked and raised his hand in a half wave. He was in jeans and a dark green shirt that said in gold, "I'm good looking, funny and cool...what more do you want?".

"This is Chris or C.J, the blue ranger." Chris smiled a little shyly. Chris was wearing jeans and a button up blue shirt.

"This is Lyssa, the pink ranger." Lyssa smiled and waved. Lyssa was in blue capris, with a pink shirt tied up showing a bit of her stomach and a small white vest.

"This is Kerry, the yellow ranger." Kerry smirked and waved. Kerry was in baggy black pants, and a yellow shirt with a black cover.

"And that's the team. Well, besides Beta and Zelda." Brandy finished.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Zelda asked, coming into the room.

"My brother and our friends. They kinda found out I'm the wolf ranger." Brandy said.

"It's okay. We were rangers too." Dustin said.

"What?!" Brandy asked.

"Yeah. We were the ninja storm rangers." Dustin said.

"So, dude being a ranger runs in your family." Reid said.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Your still a dork."

"Hey!" Reid said.

"Hey is for horses." Brandy retorted.

Kerry laughed. "Well, now we know what, Reid is full of!"

Everybody laughed, except Reid.

"Why am I the one who has all the jokes made about him?" Reid asked.

"Dude, look at your shirt." Jack said.

Lyssa nodded.

Reid looked down at his shirt. "What?"

Jack put his hand on Reid's shoulder. And then in a serious voice asked, "Man, were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

Reid pushed Jack away from him. "Shut up."

After everybody calmed down, Brandy looked at Tori. "He's _our_ air head."

"Hey!" Reid said.

Tori laughed. "And Dustin's ours."

"Hey!" Dustin said.

Everybody laughed, even Reid, except Dustin.

Before anyone could say anything else the alarm went off.

"What is it, Beta?" Jack asked, standing behind the robot as she typed into the keyboard for the big computer.

"Ye, ye, ye! It's Trickster!" Beta exclaimed. "And Gildon."

"They're at two different parts in the city!" Chris said.

"Then we'll split up." Jack said. "Brandy, you and Kerry with me, Reid, you Chris and Lyss go after Gildon, okay?"

Reid nodded. "Got'cha boss man."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come lets go rangers!"

The rangers went through their hands motions and yelled, "Destiny Animal Rangers!"

A/N:O LOL What's going to happen:D Just wait for it:D


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

GUYS! I ACCIDENTLY POSTED CHAPTER FIVE AS CHAPTER FOUR SO GO READ CHAPTER FOUR!


End file.
